


A Quiet Moment

by ADbLOCK



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Awkward Dates, Broken Car, Cute Killian, Embarrassment, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Pizza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3361412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADbLOCK/pseuds/ADbLOCK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are you asking me on a date?"</p><p>"Aye. I did promise a second one."</p><p>A broken car. A wet encounter. A miscommunication. And lots of embarrassing moments. Could this day get any worse? Emma hope it wouldn't. </p><p>{CS date with a flustered Emma}</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Quiet Moment

**Author's Note:**

> It started with just the idea of them saying things to each other and it turned into a one-shot about their second date. And I just realized that it's Valentine's which is totally coincidental. Anyway, please do enjoy! Oh and flustered Emma :3

"So..."

There they stood before the door to her parent's place. Basically it was also hers but, really, she needed to have a place of her own.

There she stood, looking a bit interested at her shoes. Or maybe the floor. Whichever. As long as it meant not laying eyes on the dark-haired pirate standing in front of her. Her heart quickened at the thought of the dashing pirate who was most probably looking at her with those too blue eyes.

Tonight was a disaster. Somewhat. After the Snow Queen was defeated, the town quickly fell into a bliss. Everything returned to normal. Aside from a few damages here and there, the town was peaceful once again and people were acting as if nothing happened, as if the curse that sent them fighting against each other didn't happen.

 _"A quiet moment, Swan._ " _he said with a small smile on his face. Her heart suddenly beat fast. An unexplainable feeling setting on her stomach. The way he looked at her sincerely, the way_ _he sat anxiously, the way his lips trembled slightly, the way his fingers curled and uncurled repeatedly. She knew it was something_

_"So we have to cherish it together. Preferably tonight." he added._

_She raised an eyebrow at his statement. She needed to make sure. She didn't want to make assumptions after all._

_"Are you asking me on a date?"_

_"Aye. I did promise a second one."_

_"I remember you just simply_ _**stating** _ _that we should have another date." she challenged him_

_His smirk grew and his eyes darkened._

_"And I remember you saying yes to my question."_

_She recollected her thoughts for a moment before shaking her head. "No, I didn't. I actually did this..."_

_She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. She could feel him grinning against her lips as he angled his head to deepen the kiss._

She bit her lip _._ That kiss was just... _embarrassing_. She could remember the scowl on Granny's face and Ruby's knowing smirk and pairs of eyes on them. Her face grew hot. God, she wished she could just disappear at that moment. They had immediately walk out of the diner and started walking togther towards nowhere. It wasn't until the afternoon that she got the chance to go back home and ready herself for the night.

From the moment their date started, it was already wrong. They decided to use Emma's car instead of walking. To her dismay, the car suddenly broke down. It had something to do with the engines, Emma guessed since she was never really god with machines and since the man standing beside her was no 21-century man. So they walked instead.

For their second date, Killian decided to go simple. And probably one of the best ways to her heart. Pizza. It turned out he had no idea what pizza was and Emma had to do the job of acquainting the pirate with the dish. Their meal together went well. Killian who was complaining at how weird pizza was was now gobbling up his sixth slice with a big grin on his face. Emma laughed at the man's reaction. Oh, how adorable he looked.

That was until someone passed by and knocked the waiter who was handling a tray with glasses of water. It spilled on Killian who yelled at the sudden splash of cold water. Good thing he still wore his leather jacket so his shirt wasn't completely soaked. They found out later on that the man who knocked he waiter was Will Scarlet. Emma wanted to kill that guy. She should really tell him to just stay at home whenever Killian and her would go on a date.

Just when she thought the night couldn't get any worse, Dopey comes running towards them, terrified and anxious. He told them that someone was sneaking into the dwarf's place. Although she was the sheriff, she really wanted to refuse but Killian agreed before she could say anything. They spent their time trying to find the culprit only to find out that it was just Sleepy sleepwalking around the house.

And that pretty much took up a lot of their time until she had to go home because surely her parents would freak out. Well, only her father. Killian told her it was fine with a small smile but she didn't miss the disappointment in his voice. Now here they were about to say their goodnights to each other before they separate ways.

Finally, he broke the silence first.

"Tonight was..."

She looked up. "Terrible." she said.

His eyebrow shot up. "I was going to say _interesting._ "

She sighed shaking her head as she avoided his eyes. "I'm sorry."

She suddenly felt his fingers intertwining with hers, his thumb drawing circles on the back of her hand. "It's not your fault." he said, his voice soft and caring.

"If only my car was working, then-"

"Emma."

She felt the cold metal of his hook under her chin tilting her head forcing her to look into his eyes. She seldom heard her name from his lips. Usually, it was 'Swan' or 'love', not that she didn't like it. She actually loved it. But the way he said her name was different.

"Look, Swan, no matter what happens, whether fighting off evil spirits or chasing snow monsters, I don,t care because all that matters is that you're well and safe and beautiful."

That last one was a bit unnecessary but she needed that to feel the beating of her heart grow louder, to feel her breathing hitch, to feel the way her stomach was twisting. And the way that he was looking at her wasn't helping. Those blue eyes were like eating her, sucking her in, telling her all that he felt for her, all that he wanted for her, all that he would do for her. And she...she just...

Without thinking any longer, she pulled on the lapels of his jacket and closed the distance between them. She almost sighed at the touch of his lips against hers. She could feel the vibrations as he groaned low into her mouth, as his hands snaked around her waist pressing her body flush against him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back as hard. Their foreheads touched as they regained their breaths. And before she could stop herself, the words left her lips.

He pulled away and look at her with those ocean blue eyes. For a moment, he didn't do anything. He just stared at her, mouth agape, that it was starting to make her feel uncomfortable. Then he was kissing her again. He pushed her slowly until her back hit the wall beside the door. He pulled her close and kissed her hard, his tongue brushing upon her lips. Before she could respond, he was gone. She bit back the moan of protest rising up inher throat.

"Say it again." he said, his voice rough and hoarse.

Fear overtook her. She didn't want to. She wanted to yet she was afraid. Yet she had already said it. She managed to tell him. What if it was meant to be? What if she...

"I love you, Killian."

A smile broke into his face and he leaned forward, kissing her once again. She could feel his tongue, tracing her lower lip in a slow, caring manner. And she couldn't suppress the shivers going down her spine.

He pulled away again, his eyes twinkling in delight, his lips pulled into a grin. He looked like a child who was given a big bag of chocolates. Cute.

"Again."

She didn't waste any time. This time she knew it was true. This time she was certain.

"I love you, Killian Jones."

He pressed his swollen lips to hers. It was slow, caring, intimate, passionate, _loving._ No words could describe what she was feeling. All she could feel was the way his lips moved against hers, the way his tongue stroked her mouth, the way his hand traveled up and down her back. His mouth, his nose, his mind, his heart. His love.

She never wanted it to end. She wanted to be like this forever. Forever in his embrace. Forever wrapped around his love. She knew she should have been disappointed when they pulled away but she wasn't. In fact, she felt good.

With a small smile, she said. "Goodnight, Killian."

He returned the smile with one of his bigger ones. "Goodnight, Emma."

She turned around and opened the door. With one last look, she smiled at him licking her swollen lips. Once she opened the door, she heard her parents.

"David!"

"Oh, I'm going to kill him-"

"Emma! Hi! How was it?" Mary Margaret asked, immediately changing the apparent topic.

Emma sighed. Seriously? They really had to stay up again to question her?

"Of course, not good. The pirate should really hide now." Emma frowned at her agitated father. She rarely saw him like this. She didn't understand.

"What do you mean?" Emma asked.

Mary Margaret tilted her head to the side. "Well, you were kinda _loud_."

Oh...

_Oh..._

**_Oh..._ **

"I am sooo gonna kill that guy!" David bellowed.

Mary Margaret put a hand on her husband's chest to calm him down. "David!"

Emma's face grew hot. Were they really that loud? She wanted to crumble to dust. Good thing Henry was with Regina or else... _Oh god_. This day just couldn't get any worse.

Images of tonight flashed before her eyes. All those frustratingly embarrassing moments. She swore she was blushing so hard right now like a teenager ogling about her date.

"Well, it really wasn't his fault..." she said sheepishly.

Her parent's heads snapped towards her, their eyes wide in shock. Emma immediately looked away and bit her lip.

"I'm gonna sleep now..." she simply said before climbing up the stairs leading to her room.

She could definitely hear the shock on her parent's faces and she definitely heard her father from below.

"Who knew the pirate is the one that actually needs some protecting?"

"I can hear you, you know." Emma called out shaking her head.

 _I should really get my own place._

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it kinda lacked the the date itself. Because the idea really just revolved around the idea of Emma saying 'I love you' to Killian. Please review and comment! And I kinda accept prompts? I wanna try so come on, baby! :D
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day to everyone!


End file.
